Por que devemos matar Lika Nightmare?
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: [ Crossover ] Cansados das fics de drama, escritas por Lika Nightmare, os personagens principais destas resolvem se unir para uma causa maior: Exterminar Lika Nightmare.
1. Reuniao

**Fanfic:** Por que devemos matar Lika Nightmare?

**Gênero:** Comédia

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter; O senhor dos Anéis

**Censura:** Nenhuma!

**Sinopse:** Cansados das fics de drama, vários personagens se reúnem para bolar um plano para acabar com Lika Nightmare.

**Capitulo 1 – A reunião.**

Todos resolveram se reunir ali, no apartamento de Riza Hawkeye. Havia varias pessoas.

- Pessoal, nos temos que tomar uma iniciativa – disse uma menina, ela tinha cabelos castanhos que batiam-lhe no ombro, olhos castanhos e uma expressão raivosa – Eu já estou de saco cheio das coisas dramáticas que essa menina escreve!

- Concordo com você, Hermione – disse um garoto loiro, de olhos cinzentos – Essa menina é maluca.

Ouviram-se vários murmúrios de apoio. Todos estavam de acordo.

- Não acho que ela seja doida – disse a dona do apartamento – Mas com certeza ela é masoquista! – Riza se pos de pé, olhando para os companheiros – Vejam vocês...ela estava entediada na vidinha inútil dela e resolveu escrever uma fic em que eu estava morta.

- E como se não bastasse isso – continuou um homem moreno – Ela resolveu arrancar o meu braço esquerdo.

- Não se esqueça, Roy – disse uma outra menina – De que ela ia lhe arrancar os olhos...

- Isso mesmo, Madie – ele concordou.

- Acho que vou sofrer o mesmo que você, Riza – disse Hermione – Porque a maluca da Lika resolveu escrever uma fic na qual eu tenho uma doença. Em oito capítulos eu já desmaiei, tive febre, fiquei sem comer...Assim não ta dando para agüentar.

- Você não viram nada – reclamou uma morena, que ate agora estava quieta – Na fic que ela escreveu pra mim, eu sou uma pirada que ouve vozes e vê coisas que ninguém mais ouve ou vê. Acreditam se eu disser que ela já me deu um banho de sangue?

Alguns murmuraram um "oh" e outros fitaram a menina com interesse.

- O pior foi o que eu sofri – uma outra morena, que ate o momento estava sentada ao lado de um loiro de orelhas pontudas, resolveu se pronunciar – Na fic em que eu estava, ela me fez ver meus pais morrerem, e eu era só uma criança. E depois ela me fez levar uma flechada! No ombro.

Ela abaixou a alça do vestido e mostrou uma cicatriz bem longa.

O tal loiro de orelhas pontudas também resolveu falar – Ela me jogou numa floresta, com um monte de elfos inúteis, um arco e algumas flechas e me pos para lutar com lobos – ele exclamou – E como se não bastasse, ainda me fez cair no rio e aparecer na casa de uma mulher que eu nem conhecia.

- Meu Deus, mas que menina cruel – exclamou Hermione – Mas quem é você?

- O meu nome é Legolas Greenleaf – ele disse, depois apontou a menina que estava ao seu lado – Esta é Audrin Peredhel, filha adotiva de Elrond, o meio-elfo.

- Eu sou Hermione Granger, aluna de Hogwarts – disse a castanha – E este é Draco Malfoy, também aluno de Hogwarts – ela apontou para o loiro que estava ao seu lado.

- Eu sou Alexandra – disse uma morena – E essa é Nefertari – ela apontou uma enorme cascavel enrolada em seu pescoço.

- Nagini? – espantou-se Hermione.

- Não – respondeu Alexandra – A Nagini é a prima da Nefertari. Mas não vamos falar dela, porque ela e Nefertari não se falam há anos.

- Eu sou Madelaine – disse a outra menina – Eu ajudei o Roy quando ele tava sem um braço.

- Eu sou Riza Hawkeye – disse a loira, dona do apartamento.

- E eu sou Roy Mustang – disse o moreno sem braço.

- A questão é – disse Alex – Essa maluca esta conseguindo ser mais perigosa do que todos os vilões juntos!

- Devemos usar o Avada nela – disse Draco Malfoy.

- Isso – gritou Legolas – Seja lá o que Avada significa, eu apoio!

- Devemos queima-la lentamente!

- Não sem atirar primeiro – gritou Riza.

- Por que não tiramos satisfações com ela primeiro? – sugeriu Hermione.

- Por isso que o Chapéu Seletor não te colocou na Corvinal – disse Draco – Você pode ser muito inteligente nas matérias do colégio, mas você é meio burrinha quando o assunto é assassinato.

- O Comensal da Morte aqui é você, doninha!

Ele fechou a cara e se sentou no sofá – Também acho que poderíamos tirar satisfações com ela – disse Riza, ao que Roy bufou – O que você disse? – ela perguntou, apontando a arma para a cabeça dele.

- Eu? Nada!

Depois de muita discussão, ficou resolvido que, primeiro iriam tirar satisfação com a tal psicopata anormal; para depois atirar nela, flecha-la, queima-la para finalmente aplicarem o Crucio e depois o mais belo e poderoso Avada Kedrava.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá gente, lá venho eu com uma fic amalucada, novamente. Essa ideia ai me surgiu depois de ler varias reviews em que o povo me diz que eu sou muito má.

Bem para que o povo nao se perca...la vai ums explicaçoes...

**Legolas Greenleaf e Audrin Peredhel: **Provenientes da primeira fic que eu postei aqui : Somos Anjos. Atualmente essa fic nao esta mais no site, ela nao foi concluida, porque eu vi que estava ficando uma bosta!

**Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy : **Relaçao direta com a fic que eu posto aqui : Aos Olhos de Deus. Atualmente a fic esta em Hiatus.

**Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang e Madelaine: **Vindos da fic: Consequências. E é claro, ha um pequeno spoiler para quem nao leu o segundo capítulo ainda...

**Alexandra e Nefertari: **Vindas da fic: O Senhor das Almas. Atualmente a fic tambem esta em Hiatus, porque a ficwriter aqui nao consegue escrever nada decente.

Qualquer duvida pode ser tirada pelas reviews...por favor, deixem suas opnioes!

Um beijo,

Lika Nightmare [Modo Fuga: ativado


	2. Peguem o Pombo! Oo?

Fanfic: Por que devemos matar Lika Nightmare?

Gênero: Comédia

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter; O senhor dos Anéis

Censura: Nenhuma!

Sinopse: Cansados das fics de drama, vários personagens se reúnem para bolar um plano para acabar com Lika Nightmare.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Peguem o Pombo!**

Já estava sentado naquela sala há mais de duas horas inteiras; por que diabos tinha que fazer parceria com aquele enrustido dos infernos?

- Envy, sua bicha louca – gritou ele, enfurecido – Para de se maquiar e vem aqui logo, enrustido filho de uma...

- Voldie! – gritou uma Bellatriz horrivelmente arrumada, com os cabelo desgrenhado e aquela aparência de cão sarnento que tomou um choque.

Voldie, digo, Lord Voldemort voltou-se para a porta a observar a sua mais fiel serva, entrar numa imitação barata e feia da Gisele Budchen.

Logo atrás dela entrou um outro ser que Voldie, digo, Voldemort identificou como sendo Sauron, o Senhor do Escuro e também o primeiro grande gótico. Ele se sentou ao lado de Bellatriz, colocando sua espada deitada em seu colo.

- Onde esta o Envy? – perguntou o primeiro grande gótico.

- Eu to aqui – cantarolou ele, entrando na sala – Vai de retro bicho feio! Volta pro mar, oferenda! – ele berrou, a beira de uma ataque de nervos, quando deparou-se com Bellatriz e seu look "Eu-participei-do-clipe-do-Michael-Jackson"

- Para com a frescura, Envy – disse Voldi...Voldemort – Viemos aqui para achar uma solução para o nosso pequeno problema; a tal da...

- Lika Nightmare – completaram os outros três em coro.

- Pois bem – continuou o tio Voldie – Do jeito que aquela criatura anda aterrorizando as pessoas e criando mais inimigos fictícios do que nós mesmo, logo nós vamos ser dispensados e ela vai tomar o nosso lugar!

- Temos que extermina-la! – gritou Bellatriz com sua voz de trovão (voz de trovão?O.o)

- Podemos forjar um anel para ela, depois forjamos um anel que controle o dela e ai...- Sauron, o Senhor de Mordor e tudo mais, estava ficando empolgado com sua idéia quando Tio Voldie o cortou.

- Podemos simplesmente acha-la e mata-la.

- Não, vamos forjar um anel! – Ele se pos de pe para gritar mais forte.

- Vamos mata-la com Avada! – Voldie também ficou de pé, porque não queria parecer inferior ao tal do "primeiro grande gótico"

- Anel!

- Avada!

- Anel!!!!

- Avada!!! – gritou Voldie, com toda a força de seus pulmões.

- Ai!!!!! – ele ouviram um grito estridente e, voltando-se em direção ao som, viram Envy, sentado sobre os ombros de Bellatriz, com um pente nas mãos, tentando desesperadamente desembaraçar o ninho de rato que ela chamava de cabelo – Isso dói, desgraçado!

- Fica quieta, filhote de cruz-credo! – berrou o homúnculo – Fica quieta que você não sai daqui sem pentear esse teu pixaim.

A briga que se seguiu foi incrível, Envy mais parecia um boiadeiro montado numa vaca braba. Bellatriz se enfurecia mais a cada mecha que ele conseguia desembaraçar. Por fim, o homúnculo acabou levando a melhor; num momento de descuido, conseguiu arrasta-la para dentro do quarto e trancar a porta.

Agora, tudo que se ouvia era os vários "ai" "ui" e alguns palavrões que ela, eventualmente, soltava.

- Espero que ele consiga pentea-la – disse Voldemort.

- E você acha mesmo que eles estão fazendo isso? – disse Sauron, com um meio sorriso. Voldie olhou para a porta, abobalhado.

- Oh, a minha menininha está tão crescidinha! – ele começou a chorar de EMOção.

- Tinha que ser Emo – suspirou o PGG (Primeiro Grande Gótico) – Ó raça dos infernos!

Demorou mais de duas horas para que Bellatriz e Envy finalmente saíssem do quarto. Os outros dois ficaram boquiabertos quando ela apareceu.

Ela usava um tubinho preto, que Envy havia roubado de Lust, o cabelo estava solto e escovado, a maquiagem estava perfeita e muito gótica e ela andava como uma perfeita Rainha do Mal.

Enquanto isso, no QG dos bonzinhos...(Bonzinhos uma ova! Ta todo mundo querendo me matar e ainda são bonzinhos? São vilões desgraçados...menos o Roy...)

Voltando a historia, no QG dos nem-tão-bonzinhos-assim...estavam eles a procurar alguma pista que os levasse ao paradeiro de Lika Nightmare.

- Eu ouvi dizer que ela se chama Angélica na verdade... – ele digitaram o nome no Google, mas so acharam fotos de uma loira com uma pinta na perna.

- Essa é a Lika? – perguntou Legolas.

- Não, sua anta – respondeu a Sabe-tudo Granger – Essa daí é uma apresentadora brasileira que apresenta aquele programa besta que passar de tarde e que se casou com aquele outro cara narigudo...como é o nome dele mesmo? – ela fez cara de pensativa – Luciano Batman...não...

- Não seria Luciano Hulk?

- É tudo da DC Comics! – Hermione disse, dando de ombros.

- Batman é da Marvel, Hermione – sussurrou Draco Malfoy

- Que seja – ela disse – É tudo americano!

- Achei! – gritou Madie – Olha esse perfil do orkut...só pode ser dela!

No laptop de Hermione se via um perfil nomeado de Lika Nightmare. Uma descrição imensa sobre a pessoa e algumas poucas fotos.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente! Mais um capítulo no ar...Eu nao ia colocar os meus vilões preferidos na historia, mas nao resisti a isso depois que vi o looka da Bellatriz em Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix.

O clipe do Michael Jackson que eu citei é Thriller...é muito antigo e eu nem era nascida na época que ele filmou aquela coisa estranha...para terem uma ideia ele ainda era negro quando fez esse clip...

Nao posso garantir que o próximo capítulo vá sair na próxima semana...nem posso garantir que vou atualizar minhas outras fics ate quarta-feira, pelo simples fato de que meu cérebro se recusa à me deixar escrever algo decente!

Obrigada a todos que estao lendo e um obrigada ainda mais especial à quem me deixa reviews.

Um beijo enorme para todos voces,

Lika Nightmare.

Diretamente do Cafofo do Osama.


	3. No Cafofo do Osama

**Fanfic:** Por que devemos matar Lika Nightmare?

**Gênero:** Comédia

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter; O senhor dos Anéis

**Censura:** Nenhuma!

**Sinopse:** Cansados das fics de drama, vários personagens se reúnem para bolar um plano para acabar com Lika Nightmare.

**Capítulo 3 – No Cafofo do Osama...**

Eram quase quatro da madrugada. No quarto, com as luzes apagadas, o som desligado e a atenção voltada em qualquer ruído, Lika escrevia compulsivamente no Word.

- Talvez eu poderia...hum...isso! – ela exclamou baixinho – Vou escrever um acidente, ai o Roy vai entrar em coma.

- Nem se atreva a fazer isso! – disse Angel, o alterego de Lika Nightmare – Primeiro que o Alterego é ela! – Angel apontou para Lika, que continuava digitando.

Narradora – Tanto Faz!!!

Vendo que não conseguia a atenção de Lika, Angel arremessou um pé de um all star que estava perdido pelo meio do quarto.

- Ai, maldita!

- Olha a boca suja, Lika. Tem crianças lendo essa fic!

- Quem te garante, tapada? – ela reclamou – E alem do mais, hoje em dia as crianças estão mais desbocadas do que nós mesmas!

- É...e elas são o futuro do país! – ela suspirou derrotada – Bem, mas esse não é o caso, pessoa! Você tem que parar de escrever tanta tragédia!!!

- Mas eu não escrevo só tragédia...- Lika tentou se justificar – Eu escrevi um romance fofinho. Você já viu?

- Que romance fofinho?

- A nova fic que eu postei. Se chama "The Wedding". Vai lá ver!

- Okay, Lika – disse Angel – Sem merchandising! Deixa eu ver o que você esta escrevendo.

Ela empurrou Lika da cadeira e esta acabou caindo no chão – Ai!

- O que??? Não posso acreditar...como você pode... – Angel foi interrompida porque a mão de Lika tapou sua boca.

- O segredo é a alma do negócio, meu bem. Se você contar o que eu escrevi...ninguem vai ler os capítulos depois.

* * *

Hora depois...em algum lugar ai da vida...

- Eu nunca mais ando de ônibus na minha vida! – gritou Hermione – Maldito motorista tarado!

- Você ta reclamando de barriga cheia – disse Madie – Pelo menos não teve nenhum velho tarado se esfregando em você.

- Obrigada pela imagem mental – agradeceu Draco, ironicamente.

- Na minha opinião, o motorista estava mais interessado na bunda do loiro. – exclamou Alex.

- Qual dos dois?

- No das orelhas pontudas.

- Em mim??? – berrou Legolas, arregalando os olhos.

Draco desatou a rir, Riza ainda estava com a cara amarrada por causa de um homem que havia passado a mãos na sua coxa, Hermione ainda estava com raiva do motorista tarado e Roy estava mais interessado em olhar para a bunda das mulheres que passavam.

- Até que essa cidade é interessante! – exclamou o moreno.

- E como! – disse Draco, ainda rindo-se as custas do outro loiro.

- Vamos logo – exclamou Audrin – Temos que acertar contas com a tal da Lika.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na casa de Lika Nightmare...

- Lika, sua maluca, como é que você me escreve uma coisa dessa! – berrou Angel – Olha isso aqui...é quase um hentai vagabundo!

- Hentai vagabundo??? – gritou ela e raios saíram de seus olhos – Como ousa insultar o meu semi-hentai???

Angel fez cara de paisagem e suspirou – Você ta muito estressada...já pensou em faz uma terapia anti-estresse?

Lika estava prestes a pular em cima de Angel e esgana-la, quando ouviu o barulho de passos no corredor.

- Vem vindo alguém! Se esconde!

As duas se esconderam no armário e esperaram em silencio. Então, entrou uma garota idêntica as duas. Sentou na cama, tirou o all star e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro.

- Ah, é você, é?

- Não, é o Papa – disse a menina, com voz abafada porque tava com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

A menina em questão, nada mais era do que o Alterego de Lika e de Angel. Sim, não são uma e nem duas, mas são as três patetas!

- Primeiro que os Alteregos são elas duas! – gritou Angélica – Eu sou a original! Elas são as copias. E pateta é a mãe, maldito!

- Copias, não – disse Angel.

- Somos as duas partes separadas da sua personalidade. Com aperfeiçoamentos, é claro! – completou a outra.

- Que seja! – gritou Angélica – de qualquer modo, não quero papo...porque vocês não vão escrever, hein?

- Porque a Lika só sabe escrever drama!

- E a Angel só sabe escrever coisinhas melosinhas que me enchem a... – ela pensou um pouco, considerou os olhares assassino de Angel – a paciência.

- Pior você que cisma de matar todo mundo!

- Cala a boca! – berrou Lika.

- Ahhhh – Angélica resolveu colocar ordem naquela baderna e puxou uma katana de Hatori Hanso.

Começa a tocar a musiquinha de Kill Bill.

- Socorrooooooooo!

* * *

- Ah! Mosquitos! – berrou Envy – Estão me comendo!

- Bem que você queria, não é não? – zombou Tio Voldie – Bem que você queria!

Envy rolou os olhos e ajeitou seu cabelo ultra-fashion – Nem te ligo, assombração!

- Por Eru! Mas porque eu fiquei com o elenco de apoio? Esses aqui são piores do que Uruk-hai! Nunca mais participo de fanfic pobre!

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei, eu sei! Uma eternidade sem postar e quando posto, sai isso...okay, desculpem-me! Então, Obrigada a todos que leem essa doidera e até a próxima! 


End file.
